A Valentines Day Surprise Proposal
by wildcats2016
Summary: Valentines day is coming up and east high is having a valentines day dance. Troy Bolton can not wait for Valentines day to arrive because he is planning on proposing to Gabriella Montez that day. Troyella Four Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**It was a week before valentine's day and the school was going to have a valentine's day dance. So every one was getting ready for Valentine's day. Sharpay was looking for Zeke all over the school but could not find him. Most of the guys at east high had girlfriends. Troy and Gabriella were making out at Troy's locker in the hallway. Their friend Sharpay had no one to love or be with her. So their friend Sharpay ran to the theater room and cried her eyes out. Zeke was looking for Sharpay all over the school too but could not find her any where. Sharpay decided to leave the school and go shopping at the mall. Sharpay thought Zeke was no longer into her.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to their next class and noticed that Sharpay was not in class. School went by fast that day, Troy asked his girlfriend Gabriella if she wanted to come over to his house and she said to Troy sure i would love to come over. When they got to his house, they went upstairs to his room to make out some more. While Troy and Gabriella were making out, she asked Troy to make love to her. Troy asked Gabriella if she was sure about it. Gabriella told Troy that she was sure. So Troy and Gabriella ended up making love twice that late afternoon. Troy told Gabriella that he was glad it was her that he lost his virginity too and Gabriella said to Troy she was glad it was him that she lost her virginity too. They both kissed each other on the lips passionately. Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together. While they were in the shower they made love one more time. They got out of the shower and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tshirt. Troy let Gabriella borrow a tshirt and shorts from him.**

**Troy and Gabriella went back down stairs to get a snack from the kitchen. Troy's mom was in the kitchen when they enter. His mom asked if they wanted a snack. Troy said yeah that he and Gabriella would like a snack before they finish their homework. Lucille asked Gabriella if she wanted to stay for dinner and she said to her i would love too. So that night Gabriella had dinner at her boyfriend Troy's house. After dinner Troy walked Gabriella over to her house which was just next door to him. Troy said to Gabriella i will see you in the morning when i pick you up to take you to school. Troy told Gabriella i love you and kissed her goodnight and she said i love you right back to Troy before he went back to his house.**

**Troy was busy planning on proposing to Gabriella on valentine's day. He knew that they were still in high school but he wanted her to be his fiance. Troy wanted the proposal to be perfect and romantic. Troy also planned to stay over night at Gabriella's on valentine's day night. Troy had already got the engagement ring and had it hid for now. Troy could not wait till Valentine's day came so he could propose to his girlfriend Gabriella. So Troy went to bed that night with a smile on his face.**

**The next day Troy pick up his girlfriend Gabriella to take her to school. When they got to school they went to their lockers to get their books for their first period class. Gabriella saw her friend Taylor and Chad making out at Chad's locker. Troy saw where Gabriella was looking and saw Chad and Taylor making out by the locker too. So Troy took his girlfriend Gabriella and kissed her on the lips passionately and they made out too before going to their first class. At lunch time Troy and Gabriella disappeared to the roof top garden and made out some more. Troy and Gabriella made love on the roof top garden. After they finish making love ,they got dressed back in ther clothes and fix themselves up so no one could tell that they just had sex.**

**They left the roof top garden and went to their next class together. Chad and Taylor saw their friends Troy and Gabriella and saw them glowing. Chad and Taylor knew their friends Troy and Gabriella had just had sex not long ago. Chad and his girlfriend Taylor were happy for Troy and Gabriella being together. The friends realize that Sharpay has not been at school all day.**

**So Troy ,Gabriella and their friends decided to go to the evans house to see if Sharpay was okey. Mean while Sharpay was in her room crying her eyes out. So after school the gang went with Ryan over to his house to see if Sharpay was okey. Sharpay got on a plane to go stay with her aunt till after valentines day was over. Ryan told their friends that she is not home and does not know where she is at. So the friends all went home after they told Ryan they would see him at school tomorrow.**

**So there was four days till valentines day. Everything was ready for the valentines day dance. Gabriella decided at lunch time she would run to the mall quick like, to buy a sexy blue teddy that she would wear on valentines night for Troy in the bedroom. Gabriella got back to school before Troy or anyone else knew she was gone. Troy notice his girlfriend was not in the lunch room yet. Gabriella did go to the lunch room and saw her boyfriend Troy looking around the room for her. But just as she was get ready to go over to her boyfriend Troy, her cell phone rang and she had to answer it. So she left the lunch room and stand in the hall talking to Sharpay on her phone.**

**Gabriella asked Sharpay where she was at and Sharpay told her she was at her aunts for a few days. Sharpay asked Gabriella to have Ryan get her homework for her and she will do it when gets back from her aunts. Gabriella told Sharpay she would tell Ryan. Gabriella asked Sharpay when she be back and Sharpay told her that she will be back after valentines day sometime. After Gabriella hung up with Sharpay, she went to find her boyfriend Troy and their friends too.**

**Gabriella found her boyfriend Troy at his locker and she snuck up on him to scared him. Troy took his girlfriend Gabriella in his strong arms and kissed her on the lips passionately.**

**Please Reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**In two days was valentines day and Troy knew he would be proposing to Gabriella soon. Troy and Gabriella went to the movies the night before and did alot of making out during some of the movie. But today Troy was hanging out with his friend Chad after school. Gabriella could not believe Troy was hanging out with Chad right now,when he two days before had spent time with Chad. So Gabriella was really mad at Troy and she took off. Gabriella ended up on the west side of town which was the knights territory. Two guys that played on the west high knights basketball team saw Gabriella who was Troy Bolton's girlfriend and a wildcat. So the two guys put on a black ski mask and attack Gabriella.**

**The two west high knights took and beat up Gabriella really bad and put her in a deep freezer for a few mintues. They took Gabriella out of the deep freezer and hit her some more to the point she could hardly walk. Then they took her and threw her on the boltons yard with a note. They left really fast, so they would not get caught. Gabriella layed in the boltons yard with her hands and feet still tied together. Gabriella was not moving at all and was still some what breathing. She looked pretty banged up. Troy had just left Chads house and was on his way home. When he got home he saw a girl laying on the front yard with her hands and feet tied with a rope. Troy was wondering who the girl was.**

**When Troy got close to her, that is when he realized that it was his girlfriend Gabriella. Troy untied her hands and feet. Then Troy realized that she was cold in places on her. Troy carried his girlfriend Gabriella into his house and layed her down on the couch. Troy went to get his mom and when they came back into the living room, his mom ask him what happen to Gabriella. Troy told his mom he does not know what happen to her. So his mom cleans her up and puts clean clothes on her. Troy then read the note he had found with her and it said West high Knights rule and that they had fun beating up a wildcats girl. Troy was really upset about it, but he knew that he need to calm down for Gabriella.**

**Troy went to the couch and put Gabriella in his arms again. Troy layed down with her on the couch for now. Later on his mom told him to take Gabriella up to his room and lay her on the bed. So Troy carried Gabriella up to his room and layed her on his bed. Troy layed down next to her to keep his arms around her. Gabriella had not woke up yet and was still sleeping. Troy could not believe that the west high knights beat up his girlfriend Gabriella.**

**The next morning Gabriella woke up in her boyfriend Troy's arms. When Gabriella saw that she was in Troy's arms she relaxed. Troy woke up not long after Gabriella did and saw she was a wake. Troy asked Gabriella how she was feeling and she told him she was a little bit sore. Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together and got dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to get something to eat. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go to school with him and she said to Troy that she wants to go with him to school as long as she can stay with him all day.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get their books for their first class. Gabriella was staying really close to Troy. Their friends were wondering why Gabriella was staying so close to Troy that day in school. So Troy told their friends about Gabriella getting beat up by some west high knights. Chad was pissed that they had beaten Gabriella up and should not have done that in the first place.**

**So there was one day left till valentines day. Gabriella's bruises and the soreness were going away. Troy took Gabriella to the movies that night and then after the movie was over they left. As Troy and Gabriella were heading to his car , She asked Troy if he would stay with her in her room till she went to sleep. Troy said to Gabriella that he would stay with her till she fell a sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Well it was Valentine 's Day and school was only half a day. Troy was happy that the day was here. Troy had a picnic set up in the park for him and Gabriella to enjoy together. Gabriella was looking for Troy but could not find him and so she went home to relax in comfortable clothes. Gabriella was getting settle on the couch when she started feeling pain and told her mom that she needs to take her to the hospital now. So Gabriella's mom rush her to the hospital because she was really worried about her daughter. When they got to the hospital Maria went to the nurse and told her that Gabriella was in pain. So the nurse took Gabriella to a room, so the doctor could take a look at her. The female doctor came into the room and saw that Gabriella was in pain. So the female doctor gave her a medicine to calm the pain down.**

**The doctor took some blood from Gabriella to be tested. The doctor was trying to figure out what was causing her pain. It took 45 minutes to test Gabriella's blood. The doctor got the results of the blood work and found out that Gabriella is pregnant. The doctor told Gabriella that she is pregnant and the reason she had pain was that her bruised ribs were healing the rest of the way. Gabriella asked the doctor how far a long she was in her pregnancy. The doctor went and got the sonagram machine and then she did a ultra sound to find out how far Gabriella was in her pregnancy. The doctor told Gabriella that she was one month and four days into her pregnancy. The doctor gave Gabriella vitiamins that she has to take and she also gave her something for the pain too. Gabriella asked the doctor to not tell her mom about her being pregnant. The doctor told Gabriella she would not say a word. Maria came into the room and asked the doctor what was causing Gabriella's pain in the first place. The doctor told Maria that it was Gabriella's bruised ribs healing the rest of the way. So Maria and Gabriella went back home.**

**Gabriella was in her bedroom laying down on her bed for a little bit. Gabriella could not wait to tell Troy that she is pregnant. Troy went to get Gabriella from her house for their picnic in the park date. Gabriella was in her room and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a blue tank top to be more comfortable. Gabriella went down stairs to get a bottle of cold water to drink. Gabriella decided to lay down on the couch and watch a movie. Troy arrived at Gabriella's house and went to the door to knock on it. Gabriella heard the knock on the door and she got up up from the couch to answer it. When Gabriella open the door to see her boyfriend Troy standing there , she asked him to come in which he did. Gabriella went back to the couch to lay down again to finish watching what she had left of the movie. Troy was puzzled to why she had went back to the couch to lay down. After the movie was over , Gabriella went to the kitchen to grab a apple to eat. Troy went over to his girlfriend Gabriella and asked her what was wrong and she told him nothing is wrong. Troy then pick up Gabriella and her purse to carry her to his car. Troy got his girlfriend Gabriella in his car and he shut the door. He got in the driver side and drove to the park. Gabriella was wondering what her boyfriend Troy was up too.**

**When they got to the park , Troy open the passanger door to pick Gabriella up to carry her to the blanket he had spread out on the ground. Gabriella was still puzzle to why Troy brought her to the park on valentines day. Troy and Gabriella had their picnic dinner and then Troy got down on one knee holding the black velvet box open with the engagement ring in it. Troy said to Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife. Gabriella was crying happy tears and said to Troy yes i will marry you and become your wife. Troy put the ring on her left hand ring finger and then he kissed her passionately on the lips. Then Gabriella told Troy she had something to tell him and Troy asked her what it is. Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant and that she is one month and four days along in the pregnancy. Troy was shocked at first , but then a huge grin was across his face. Troy picked Gabriella up and spinned her around before setting her back down. Troy said to Gabriella i am going to be a dad. Gabriella said to Troy yes your going to be a dad and a good one at it too. Troy said to Gabriella I love you and happy valentines day. Gabriella said to Troy I love you too and happy valentines day to you.**

**So Troy and Gabriella got ready for the valentines day dance that was at their school. Troy went to pick up his fiance Gabriella from her house. After he picked up his fiance Gabriella, they headed to the east high school for the dance. When Troy and Gabriella got to the school, they got out of the car and he lock the car up. Troy and Gabriella went into the school to the gym where the dance was at. When they walk in the gym and saw their friends over by the punch talking. Troy and Gabriella walked over to their friends and visited with them for a little bit. Troy and Gabriella decide to tell their friends about their engagement. Gabriella asked her fiance Troy to come with her for a minute and as soon as she had him alone, she kissed him on the lips passionately. After they finished kissing , they went back into the gym to tell their friends about their engagement and about them having a baby together.**

**So Troy and Gabriella took their friends with them outside to tell them that they are engaged and are having a baby together. After they told their friends their news, and the friends congradulated them and said they would not tell anyone. So they went back to the gym to dance for a little bit. Then Gabriella whispered into fiance Troy's ear about leaving the dance and go back to her house. So Troy and Gabriella left the dance and went back to her house to make out. Gabriella went to her bathroom for a minute to change into her sexy blue teddy. When Gabriella came out of the bathroom and Troy saw her in the sexy blue teddy, he was turned on big time. So Gabriella went over to her bed where her fiance Troy was and asked Troy to make love to her. So Troy and Gabriella made love several times that night before going to sleep in each others arms.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It had been two days since Valentines day and Sharpay was on her way back home from visiting her aunt. Sharpay could not wait to see her friends Gabriella, Taylor,Kelsi and Martha. Sharpay also could not wait to see the guys too. Sharpay was excited to see her brother Ryan too. Sharpay arrived at home in the mid afternoon. Sharpay went into her house and upstairs to her bedroom to put her stuff a way. Sharpay was glad that Valentines day was over. Sharpay decided to call her friend Gabriella to let her know she was home now.**

**Mean while Troy and Gabriella were hanging out with Chad and Taylor. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella if they want to go see a movie with him and Taylor. Troy and Gabriella told their best friends that they would love to go see a movie with them. So they got ready to go to the movies together. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor if they could invite the rest of the gang to watch a movie with them. Chad and Taylor said they would be fine with the rest of the gang joining them at the movies. Gabriella heard her cell phone ring and so she answered it. Gabriella asked Sharpay how long she had been home and Sharpay said she had not been home for very long. Gabriella asked Sharpay if she wanted to come movies with the gang.**

**Troy watched his pregnant fiance Gabriella talk on her cell phone to Sharpay. Gabriella saw her fiance Troy staring at her and so she told Sharpay she would see her at the movie theater. Gabriella went over to her fiance Troy and kissed him on the lips. After Troy and Gabriella got done kissing,they followed their best friends Chad and Taylor out of the house. They got into the car and headed to the movie theater. Mean while the rest of the gang was at the movie theater waiting for Troy , Gabriella , Chad and Taylor to show up. Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor had showed up at the movie theater. Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor went over to the gang. Sharpay arrived at the movie theater and saw Gabriella and Troy with the rest of the gang. Zeke saw Sharpay walking over to them. Zeke notice that Sharpay had changed her hair from blonde to a red head. Zeke could not figure out why she changed her hair color.**

**Troy and Gabriella saw Sharpay and asked her why she changed her hair color. Sharpay told Troy and Gabriella that she felt like changing her hair at the time. Sharpay told them she was going to change her hair back to blonde soon. They watch the movie and after wards Sharpay went home for the night. Troy and Gabriella went back to his house for the night. The rest of the friends went home for the night too. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his bedroom and started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before cuddling in each others arms for the night. Sharpay called Gabriella to tell her why she left in the first place. Gabriella answered her cell phone while her fiance Troy who had already went to sleep. Gabriella asked Sharpay why she had went to her aunts in the first place.**

**Sharpay told Gabriella that they only reason she went to her aunts is because she could not take looking at couples being all loved up and that she did not have anyone to be with her on valentines day. Sharpay also told Gabriella that she did not think Zeke was still into her either. Gabriella said to Sharpay you like Zeke Baylor don't you and Sharpay said to Gabriella that she did indeed does like Zeke alot. Gabriella told Sharpay that when she was gone Zeke was looking for her at school and stuff. Sharpay said to Gabriella that she could not believe that Zeke was still into her and that she felt bad for leaving . Sharpay asked Gabriella what had happen while she was gone those two days. Gabriella told Sharpay that she and Troy are engaged and having a baby together. Sharpay squealed on the phone and then congratulated Gabriella on her engagement and the baby she was having with Troy.**

**Gabriella and Sharpay finish talking on the phone and said goodnight to each other before hanging up. Gabriella set her cell phone back on the night stand and then cuddled up to her fiance Troy. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before leaving for school. Troy and Gabriella finished eating their breakfast and then grab their school bags before going out of the house. They got into his car and left for school. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N I have decided to write a sequel for this story after all.**


End file.
